Shivers
by DaChocolat
Summary: Fraxus Oneshot starring a sick Freed and his bf taking care of him.


**Because I can just imagine Freed being a stubborn man when being sick and I wanted Laxus taking care of his grumpy bf hehe.**

* * *

The rain was pattering against his kitchen window and occasionally he could hear the wind howling outside. Usually it would be a calming mixture of sounds to listen to but this time Freed couldn't help but scowl because it wasn't his choice to stay inside. It wasn't his choice to do absolutely nothing. No, he was forced to get rest and keep an eye on his temperature.

He felt sick and he hated it already.

Groaning in annoyance he tugged the blanket up closer as yet another shiver ran down his spine. This kind of fever was the worst and he prayed that it was just one day of feeling unwell and not an actual bad cold approaching. He seldom got sick but it seemed like this time of the year had its effect on each and everyone at some point in the Autumn months.

"Stop scolwin' already." His voice gruffer on purpose Laxus received a glare from his green-haired boyfriend, one that was weaker than the ones he was more familiar with and it just proved the point that Freed wasn't okay.

"Hmph."

It was honestly a miracle that he had managed to keep the rune mage at home and even convince him to go to Porlyusica if he didn't feel better after two more days or the fever rose drastically. Perhaps he had finally figured out some tricks that calmed the stubborn male down without them going through an exhausting discussion. It wasn't like Laxus couldn't comprehend Freed's stubbornness; in fact he hated doctors and being sick just as much as Freed did. But there was no way he was going to let the other do anything until he felt better and he knew that the greenet would be just as stubborn if Laxus was the one being in need of rest.

Apart from that seeing one of the people closest to him feeling unwell did worry the dragon slayer more than he wanted to admit, especially after some happenings in the past. Again he was certain that Freed felt the same way and he sighed before he got a more positive thought to focus on.

They would always be there for each other. He would protect Freed, and Freed would protect him.

Even though a stubborn rune mage was no fun at all…

Laxus growled warningly as he perceived the movement behind him. "Stay!"

"I'm not a dog," Freed grumbled in return but knowing that he got caught trying to stand up and possibly assist him he flopped back on the chair and pulled the blanket up once more. This was hell.

"No, but a damn sick and stubborn man. Just lemme do this," the blond said firmly not leaving any room for objections and he heard the rune mage emitting a shaky sigh. Then he stared into the pot on the stove plate wondering if he got anything right. Freed had used this recipe only a couple of times, and he himself had attempted to cook this special soup only once and with his boyfriend's assistance. Now he wanted to manage it without any help… He got this. He could do this. Laxus grumbled something to himself and briefly scratched the back of his neck. He didn't want to mess this up, wanted to cook this soup for his mate they had agreed on making whenever one of them was sick (it had been a recipe from Mira) and it should almost be done…

Meanwhile Freed tried not to let the fatigue he felt take over and groaned as more shivers ran over him. His neck felt stiff, his body was hot and he felt cold. It was like bizarre internal thermostat malfunction. He wanted to sleep but the bigger part of him was too obstinate to give in just yet and there was still the soup Laxus was preparing for him.

While the dragon slayer was struggling more than he let show right now Freed believed that he would do well. The taller male wasn't exactly a natural talent and he could be real clumsy when it came to cooking but they had prepared dishes together a couple of times and he improved at least a tiny bit each time.

It was this sweet thought that Laxus was going trough cooking hell just to prepare this soup for him mixed with the sight of his mate in an apron that dragged the smiles onto Freed's face. Granted, the apron had been his condition for Laxus but when he voiced it it had happened more out of stubbornness than the actual fact that it would look quite nice.

He guessed he could try and simply enjoy this for a bit… And the lightning mage started to wonder why the hell it had become quiet all of a sudden. No more attempts to protest? No more attempts to sneak away?

No, _for now_.

By the time the soup was ready Freed was resting his head against the wall, still sitting on the chair in their kitchen and watching his mate. The rain was still heavy but he barely took note of the sounds anymore.

After filling a bit of the soup in a small bowl he turned around to serve it to his sick boyfriend, not sure what to feel when he saw the small smile on the rune mage's lips. So he just 'tchzed', feeling the faintest of blushes crawl onto his cheeks, before serving Freed the soup. "Hope this is good."

Freed could at least tell that it didn't smell and look bad already and he nodded. "Thank you, Laxus." All the sincere appreciation and gratitude could be heard in his voice weaker from the approaching cold and the blond cleared his throat.

"Yea, no big deal. It's hot still so ya should wait a little." He had no idea why he said that. Freed was sick, not losing his brain. "You really look miserable."

Not what Freed wanted to hear. The rune mage looked up and frowned, only staring Laxus down for a moment but then ceasing it as he inwardly confessed that he was feeling miserable as well. Sighing he took the spoon, the blanket dropping down a bit. Hopefully all these measures would help to prevent this whatever it was to go away real fast.

Seeing the small pout on the rune mage's face the blond huffed. "I know ya hate it but I won't let you go anywhere like this." As he saw the defiance in Freed's eyes he snorted once more but then bent down to place a kiss on said man's neck. He could feel how hot the skin was and heard Freed giving a sound that sounded like faint approval. Oh, Laxus would love to pepper him with more sweet kisses but he didn't want to risk anything and as he felt another heavy shiver shaking his mate he stood back up to his full height and gave him an anew stricter look. "Yea, you're gonna eat the soup and then get some sleep."

Freed just huffed and mumbled something to himself but the strength to give firm protest had been fading, much to his own displeasure. Maybe it wasn't just the mere fact that he was actually sick, a rare happening, but also that he couldn't be close to Laxus and get special affection as much as he would like to. So he gave the blond another conflicted look before trying the soup, silently hoping that perhaps he could at least get some cuddles… although he didn't want his boyfriend to get infected… Perhaps he would tell him about how good he looked in an apron, too.

But for now he found himself blinking at the result of Laxus' attempt to cook, positively surprised and the ever so weak spark in greenish blue eyes made the blond exhale quietly with relief before he watched his sick man eat up the soup, not liking how tired and shaky Freed looked but a little reassured by the fact that he could take care of him properly.


End file.
